Breaking Fire
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: In the dawn of a powerful new enemy, Randy Cunningham finds himself powerless to stop them. When he is nearly killed in battle, he is and saved by a girl who claims to be the guardian of the NinjaNomicon. From then on Randy must learn the true origins of the past and prove himself as the Ninja in order to defeat this enemy or else Norrisville will fall into darkness. [Post-season2]
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Ok, so this is set after season 2 of the series.

This is also my first fanfic for the series. Normally I wouldn't do OC, but I found that it would fit this series alright. For those of you wondering about my other fics, I can't promise that I'll get to _all_ of them, some really will be have to put under hiatus, unfortunately.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story ^~^

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _-Darkness Rising-_

* * *

The day was sunny and peaceful.

A squirrel made its way through the dense undergrowth of a secluded forest.

It scampered up the wooden bark of a nearby tree and jumped onto the next one. Light streamed through the gap of the overhead leaves and it bore down on the squirrel and scattered its shadow everywhere as it continued on its quest.

The creature ran down the tree it was currently on and lifted its round black eyes to stare at the large oak tree infront of it. The oak tree was clearly old in its age, with its roots grown over the soil and its branches completely covered in an odd shade of green, that if one were to see it the first thought that they would have was the word 'sickly.'

The squirrel stiffened, possibly in fright. It was always afraid of this tree for reasons that even it doesn't know. But it was what was standing between the creature and an area filled with nuts, so it chose to venture on.

As it passed around the large snake-like roots, the earth began to rumble.

Suddenly, the dark clouds gathered overhead and lightning struck the tree.

The squirrel jumped back and following its animal instincts, it ran off into the forest, going as far away as possible from the danger it sensed.

Behind its retreating figure, the charred and blackened oak tree was split in half from the impact. Smoke also rose from it, and there were the mild signs of the start of a fire.

Then an ominous figure emerged, cloaked entirely of gold and a black that was darker than any material on earth. All at once the grass around the area shriveled and the trees aged quickly and died with the last remnants of their leaves disintegrating into dust.

The figure walked into the clearing, the soil cracking unnaturally under every step they made. The figure was tall with a large bulky build -a man's build- that was half-covered in soot from the lightning. He wore a long cape that fluttered in the strong wind that now seemed to envelop the area, and an full plated armor with spikes extending outward. A large sword was swung around his side, and a large intricately designed shield was attached to his left arm. Covering his head was a helmet with two pointed horns extending to the sky and a slight opening where his glowing red eyes could be seen.

 _"Dark Knight, Odin."_

A voice boomed, and the figure immediately turned towards the sky. It was cracked and thunder was resounding constantly. But there was an area which was pitch black and contained two piercing green eyes that stared back at him.

The man called Odin knelt down. "Master."

 _"Rise."_

 _"I have an important mission for you."_

Odin did as he was told and dutifully waited for his master's order.

 _"Bring me the NinjaNomicon."_

With that, the dark section of the sky cleared and the knight was left alone.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed its sharp edge directly ahead of him. Lightning rained down from above and hit the area he was pointing at. After it dissipated, a dark horse was pounding its hooves on the bare ground.

The Dark Knight mounted his steed and set off to fulfill his master's command.

* * *

Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja -although he was already in 10th grade since the new semester started-, was staring blankly outside the window of his school's classroom in total and utter boredom.

"What's up, Cunningham? You look bored man." Howard commented over the sound of himself playing video games in the next seat as his friend continued to mope.

"That's because I _am_ bored." Randy sighed. "Ever since I defeated Evil Julian and the Sorcerer, there hasn't been anything wrong with the Norrisville. I mean except for those people who need help with ordinary things like saving them from falling off a bridge, stopping a mugger or even worse," He shuddered. "Helping old folk cross the streets. That one was just shnasty."

"Well," Howard keyed in several combos that wiped out most of his opponents in one move. "You defeated every single supernatural enemy there is in Norrisville so there's not much left for you to do." He continued on jokingly. "Hey, maybe we don't even need the ninja anymore."

Randy's head snapped quickly to his friend's direction with a stricken and panicked look on his face. "No way! I _cannot_ give up being the ninja. Absolutely not!" Although he said that, he had to admit that Howard had a point. If he didn't have any serious enemies to fight, it was only a matter of time before his powers were taken away from him. And that thought frightened Randy more than anything else. Being the ninja felt like second nature to him, it was like another layer of skin that was too painful to peel off. He couldn't imagine life as just Randy Cunningham anymore.

Completely insensitive to his friend's distress, and because Howard was, well, Howard, he continued on with the topic. "But, no really bro, you are completely useless right now." His game console beeped and on the screen showed a message that read 'You Won the Game' and he raised his fists in victory.

Howard's words stung, and it made Randy frown deeply, but then Howard patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Cunningham. There are no take-backs in the ninja world." Howard said, as if reading his mind. "At least, I think there aren't. If there are, then you wouldn't still be a ninja right now." He laughed, unaware that it made Randy feel worse.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks. That really cheered me up."

"No problem, buddy." Howard gave his friend's back one final smack before reclining in his chair. "Also, who needs to be a ninja anyway when you're dating one of the school's most popular girls, Theresa Fowler." Howard nudged him.

Randy gave a slight smile. Over the summer, Theresa had confessed to him and the two had started dating afterwards. He had to admit, being in a relationship with her was the complete cheese. She was pretty, nice and fun to be with. He couldn't ask for more in any girl.

Just then the bell rang and their teacher entered the room.

Randy shook his head and continued to stare outside the window as the teacher drawled on and on about history. He disengaged from the lesson and entered his own thoughts about being the ninja.

He didn't have to wait for long, in five hours the remaining days of his life as a ninja would change.

* * *

A man in his mid-forties was driving his family to a vacation outside of town. They hadn't gone that far from Norrisville yet and already he was feeling irritated at all the noise inside the car.

He had a total of seven kids, all young and active and jumping up and down inside the vehicle. His wife was flipping the map over and over again and complaining in that whiny and paranoid manner of hers that he took the wrong road even though there was only _one_ road.

The car itself was beat up and spewing gas, which was why they moved very slowly. He could have sworn that a snail went right past them when they were driving earlier.

"Honey, do you hear that?" His wife asked him.

"What?" He gritted his teeth and strained to hear his wife over his kid's screams. A stray toy airplane hit him on the head and he had to exercise a lot of self control not to throw it back at his son.

"I said," She raised her voice. "That- Billy get your head back inside the car!" She screamed at their youngest son who opened the rear-view window and who had his head poked outside. She scolded him again and he entered the car again in fright of her wrath.

"What?!" He asked again as he kept his eyes on the road.

His wife turned back to him and said, "As I was saying, do you hear that sound? It sounds like a horse's-"

She was barely able to finish her sentence when they saw a large figure riding a tall black horse ride past them towards the direction of Norrisville. The figure brought dark clouds along with him and his trails left lightning burns on the road.

The two adults stared at each other.

"Did you just see that?"

"Mommy, that was so cool!" One of their sons piped up. "I want a horse too!"

His wife scolded their son and he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

He really had to keep his family away from those exotic mushroom from Africa that his brother brought over earlier that day, it was causing hallucinations.

* * *

The Dark Knight steadied his horse at the foot of a cliff overlooking the town. The wind beat furiously behind him, as if trying to run away. Upon his arrival, he had passed a signboard that said 'Norrisville', which must be the name of the place.

He mused that everything had changed over the course of a few centuries and almost didn't recognize the place anymore. It was unfortunate, but he had to kill everyone in the entire town.

He wondered if the place was still protected by a Ninja.

Well, he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Odin cracked the reigns and steeled the dark horse to descend unto the town.

School ended and the two friends made their way around town.

"Ok, we're almost to the arcade." Howard announced as they continued walking. "I'm sure some nice video-gaming will cheer you up."

"Yeah, I guess." Randy replied uncertainly. In addition to feeling down, he was also feeling a bit cold and he didn't know why.

He drew his hands around himself and rubbed his arms to keep warm.

It was then that they heard the sound of lightning cracking and of thunder overhead, and it made everyone turn to the source of the sound.

There, on a hilltop just outside the outskirts of Norrisville, something was running down the side of the hill in a straight line that left behind gold and static-ish trails.

"What the juice?" Randy placed a hand above his eyes and leaned in and squinted his eyes in an effort to see what it was that caused this.

"Randy," Howard tapped him on the shoulder. "I hate to say this, but I think it's ninja time." He crossed his arms and made a face. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Randy agreed with him and then he ran over to the nearest abandoned alleyway, but before he pulled the mask over his head, the NinjaNomicon Glowed and he opened it.

He was sent to another world, where there were various Japanese characters, and then he was in a cave made of total blackness. In the dim light, the words on them read:

 _The Ninja must learn to retreat,_

 _From that which he cannot hope to defeat_

Then he went back to the real world all confused than ever. "What? An enemy I can't defeat? Pfft, what a joke." He said with complete self-confidence and decided to transform into the ninja anyway and investigate.

As the ninja, Randy jumped from roof to roof as he made his way towards the area to investigate. He was partially thankful that something eventful was happening, but also curious as to what it could be this time.

Randy did a back-flip and landed cleanly on an area that was facing the approaching threat or thing, or whatever it was. The area was vast with an array of grass and had an abandoned sort of look to it. But then there was a farmhouse just a few paces away and a river.

The thing stopped infront of him and it caused dust to fly around. Randy coughed a few times and when the smoke cleared, he saw a large black knight riding an equally dark horse. 'This guy doesn't look too friendly.' He thought as they stared at each other in an apparent stand-off.

"Uhh," Randy cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

The knight descended his horse and turned towards him. "Are you the ninja?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to answer me first before I answer your question." He stated.

The knight nodded, "Very well then. I am the Dark Knight, Odin."

Randy nodded to show that he was following, but various thoughts were running through his head. He wanted to laugh at the guy for his outfit, but he was also weary about him because he wasn't sure if he was an enemy or not. One thing was clear though, this Odin guy was a man of few words. Also, that he should be careful around him.

He realized that Odin was waiting so he replied, "Yeah, I'm the Ninja."

The Dark Knight unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Randy.

"Ninja," Odin declared. "Prepare yourself for battle."

'Ok, I cannot say that I didn't expect something like this.' Randy inwardly sighed and took on a fighting stance.

The battle against the darkness was about to begin.

* * *

AN: So this fic is a OCxRandyxTheresa sort of pairing. I don't have a fixed pattern of updating, just to be clear. It all depends on reviews in a sense. And also, yeah, sorry if I have any wrong grammars or spellings or something along those lines, I made this and several other chapters over the course of two days straight. I might edit this in the future, but for now, it stays like this.

Kindly, Read & Review ^~^ thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Kitsune

AN: So yeah ^~^ here's the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading!

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _Enter the Kitsune_

* * *

The Dark Knight lunged at the Ninja.

Randy dodged it and pulled out his own weapon, a katana, from the suit and gave a blow of his own.

Odin blocked it and the force of his hit sent Randy flying back towards and crashing into the fence of a nearby farmhouse.

'Ok, so he's ten times stronger than me.' Randy shook his head as he gathered himself up. 'I have to avoid direct confrontation.' Just as he thought about that, the Dark Knight landed just infront of him, causing the ground to break under his weight, and he slashed the area where Randy was.

"Ninja scarf!" Randy made the red sash around his neck grab onto the overhead sign of the farmhouse's entrance and pulled himself up, just as the large sword dug four inches deep into the soil.

"That is sooo not cool." Randy landed a few feet away from the knight. He straightened himself and went on. "Well, it is sorta cool. But not cool for my situation."

Suddenly, he was hit by Odin's horse and was sent flying again.

He managed to land properly this time by digging his nails deep into the ground for support. He looked up and grimaced, "Using your pet is cheating."

The Knight ignored his protest and ran towards him, sword ready for parrying, and at the same time his steed was galloping towards Randy too.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy managed to avoid both of them before they got to him and he reappeared behind them.

"Look," He told the guy. "Can you at least explain why we're fighting?"

Odin slashed the air and several lightning bolts tore through the clouds and nearly struck Randy, but the latter managed to avoid it by clumsily sidestepping around them.

"Whoa," He kneaded over to catch his breath. "This guy can control lightning. Not good."

Several more flashes came after him and he dodged them all skillfully, until he was attacked at the side by Odin. Randy could practically see his reflection on the sword as the it almost hit him and he managed to swing himself back.

His phone was ringing, and the sound of it almost made him trip over.

Randy quickly fished it out of his pocket and held the receiver over his ear.

"Hello? Who's this? I'm sorta busy right now."

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry then." It was Theresa, and hearing her solemn voice made Randy recoil immediately.

"What? No, I can never be too busy for you, Theresa." He laughed lightly. "It was just minor stuff anyway."

"Really?" She piped up, back to her cheerful self. "I'm glad. Are you sure it's nothing serious?"

"Yeah, nothing serious." Two thunder bolts were sent his way and he dodged them effortlessly, hearing Theresa's voice did that to him. It gave him strength and a renewed determination not to lose the battle.

Which he was slowly forgetting as he listened to her talk about her day and about how she was sorry that she missed him due to her baton twirling team practice. Randy told her as he continued to dodge Odin's advancement. He knew that he was getting too cocky, but who cared? He was winning, and that's all that matters.

That was until the Dark Knight broke off from the pattern that Randy had just managed to sync with and instead of sending lightning bolts again, he charged directly at the ninja instead.

Randy's eyes widened into the shape of saucers as they reflected Odin's glowing armored hands that were headed directly towards him.

In a slow motion, Randy managed to jump over him and land directly behind the Knight, who in return managed to hit the ninja at the side with the edge of his shield.

Randy doubled over in pain, his opponent packed a punch like no other, not even Bash's bashes could compare to the force of Odin's hits.

Odin kicked him and the cell went flying out of his hands and into a ditch by the farm.

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy barely managed to transport himself to where his phone was and pick it up.

"Randy? Randy? Are you still on?" Theresa asked worriedly. "I heard a noise and... what's going on over there?"

It pained him, but he had to let her go for now. "I'm sorry, Theresa. I'll call you back later, I promise." Then he cut the line before she could say anything.

Randy turned back to Odin, who was charging up for another attack. He cracked his neck and took a stance. "Ok, no more mister nice guy."

The Ninja took out two knives and threw them at the Knight as he took a few jumps back.

Odin blocked them with his shield and aimed more thunderbolts at Randy as he charged forward again. They continued on the battle, with him using every trick in the book -literally the Nomicon, though he didn't know _everything_ there was to know at the moment- that he knew and still he was no closer to winning than he was before.

Randy was having a hard time keeping up with the multiple attacks and the powerful blows Odin dealt, while the latter didn't even look like he was tired. In addition to that, his attacks barely even grazed the Knight. None of his knives or rings, or even his sword ever penetrated the iron armor that the guy was wearing and Randy was beginning to get tired.

"Smoke bo-!" Odin grabbed his hand before he could throw the ball, and then he threw the Ninja into the river.

Randy emerged and spat out a fish that had gotten into his mouth.

"It's time to end this." Randy heard Odin say has he looked up in time to see several lightning bolts head towards the river where he was at. He was about to dash his way out of there when Odin's figure bore down on him and the Knight grabbed his shoulders down the water to hold him in place.

"Ninja Earth Barrier!" Randy managed to say through the water that entered in his lungs.

Earth shaped spears came out from the seabed and encased him in a protective dome. Odin dodged out of the way as the barrier closed in on itself. But then when Randy looked up, he saw the lightning bolts crash through the shield he had surrounded himself with.

'No way!' He thought in shock and the next thing Randy knew, he was hit with double electric shocks amplified by the water that normal humans would die from.

He felt like his entire body was burning as the electricity made its way through every nerve and fiber of his being.

The pain was more intense than anything he ever felt in his entire life.

When it was over and he was still suffering from some aftershocks, Odin jumped over to where he was and threw his body to the side.

Randy slumped on the ground, his body twitching and wriggling.

'Get up!' He told himself angrily and in panic, even the act of just thinking about that seemed like some complex riddle he had to solve.

The Dark Knight's shadow loomed over him and Randy tried to move away, tried to make his body move. But then the Knight kicked him and he rolled and flipped to his side. He coughed out his own blood and everything else swirled. There was so much pain...

"Where is the NinjaNomicon?" Odin asked him and he didn't even have the strength to stare.

'NinjaNomicon... it's in my bag. I left it... no, it's with me... is it? I don't even remember...' Randy's head was spinning as the pain continued and he was kicked again. And there was more pain as he felt several of his bones crack. Every fiber of his body screamed in agony.

When it was clear that he wasn't going to answer, The Knight straightened himself and said, "So be it. You shall perish here and now."

The Dark Knight raised his sword over his head and prepared to deal the finishing blow.

'No way...' Randy thought as he stared at the Knight. The image seemed so far away. 'I screwed up big time. I... don't want to die here. I can't... if I'm gone then...' An image of Theresa and Howard flashed in his mind, and then of the entire school and Norrisville itself, and he was filled with regret.

He never go to finish his thoughts before Odin swung down his sword for the finishing blow.

* * *

Randy woke up with a start.

He was breathing heavily and covered entirely of sweat and of... bandages? There was a sudden pain at his side and he immediately grabbed onto it.

"Whoa there, buddy." Howard raised his hands and helped Randy back to a leaning position. "Take it easy."

"Where am I?" Randy barely managed to say. He looked around the room and found out that he was in a hospital room, and he was wearing a blue-ish hospital gown. "What happened?"

"One at a time." Howard sighed. "Look, I received a call from your spare phone in your bag, I thought that you never use that thing? Anyway, he call was about you being injured and staying in a forest at the outside of town and to call for a hospital. Except it wasn't you on the other end, it was some girl."

"What?" Randy's brows knitted together.

"Yeah, exactly." Howard nodded. "Who was that chick anyway?"

"I-I don't..." Randy placed a head over his head. He felt horrible, and just plain exhausted both physically and mentally.

"It's ok, Cunningham. You can tell me when you feel better." Howard told him, he was a bit touched at his friend's worry for him.

Randy stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess..." He placed a hand over his head. "How long have I been here?"

"Hmm, I'd say about a week."

"What?!"

"I'm just messin' with you man. You've only been here overnight." Howard snickered and patted his friend on the back. Then he stood up and pointed at the door. "I'm gonna go get some snacks, you want anything?"

"Maybe some nachos." Randy replied absentmindedly.

"Great. I'll be leeching off your money then." Howard snickered and took some cash out of Randy's wallet on his way out.

Randy grinned, some things never change, and that in itself was comforting in a way.

He closed his eyes and thought back to what happened. Strangely enough there wasn't as much pain as he originally felt and since it's only been half a day, then they couldn't have healed immediately, could they? It wasn't as if he had regeneration powers... 'So what happened?' He tried to recall what happened and then found himself replaying the event like a movie flick.

* * *

 _The Dark Knight's blade struck nothing but the cold, hard dirt. He seemed confused, but when he turned around he saw that the Ninja was held off the ground by glowing white beads circling a few distances around his form. Beside him was a tall and slender girl dressed in a black kimono -a traditional japanese garment- lined with red spiral patterns. There was a golden bell tied around her neck that rattled whenever she moved, and white beads around her hips, which were attached to Randy's form. The girl herself had pale white skin and her hair was silver down to their roots, but their ends were velvet red in color. She wore a White fox mask over her face -with a spiral symbol on its forehead- painted with red, and though her eyes could not be seen, in their place was a black irises enclosed in yellow around its sides. She seemed to be able to control the black pupils eye movements as if they were her own eyes -strange as it sounds- and he realized this when she threw a sideward glance at him and then at Odin. The two most distinguishable feature that she had were the cat-like ears that seemed to poke above her head and the several white fur sticking out of her back. Upon closer inspection, they were tails, nine tails to be exact._

 _Odin straightened himself and said, "It's you."_

 _"Odin." Her voice was sweet and they sounded like tinkling of tiny silver bells, though her tone held warning in it. "Leave the Ninja alone."_

 _He pointed his sword at her and his horse readied itself next to him, as if sensing an impending fight. "I can't do that. I have been ordered to retrieve the NinjaNomicon."_

 _She nodded thoughtfully, "I thought as much. I suppose it can't be helped then." She then quickly took out a red fan from within the sleeves of her kimono and opened it. Without warning, she threw two fireballs at Odin with a motion of her fan, which he blocked using his shield and to Randy it seemed as if the glowing yellow orb on it absorbed her attack which made him wonder if the knight had the ability to absorb elements... When Odin lowered it, he saw that she had changed positions to a different area, one that was further from where he was. A safe distance._

 _Randy didn't know what was going on, but he could sort of understand that these two knew each other. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, he was still injured and the beads held him in place for his own safety. He realized that she was holding the NinjaNomicon in one hand and began to panic. 'How did she get that?' He thought in confusion._

 _Odin must have also realized this, for he said, "Give that book to me." He demanded._

 _"No." She said and moved the red fan in various motions as she began to recite some words that Randy couldn't understand._

 _Acting quickly and knowing that she was chanting a spell to escape, the Knight swiftly threw both his shield and sword at her. She parried them with her red fan, as if it were made of steel. Odin's horse charged at them, but she flipped out its way and managed to land a fair distance away. But then she didn't realize that Odin threw down lightning, which scorched a small portion of her dress because she managed to dodge in time, but it also managed to slash a good percentage of the NinjaNomicon. Randy noticed the wince and succeeding troubled gasp the stranger made before..._

 _The unexpected happened._

 _Several pages from the NinjaNomicon flew up into the air._

 _There was a moment of shocked silence as they all stared at the floating papers, but then the girl raised her fan and swiped the air infront of her. The pages of the Nomicon spiralled out of control and flew into different parts of the city and some even beyond it._

 _"No!" Odin tried to grab a piece, but it flew out of his grasp. Beofre he could lash out at the perpetrator, the girl had finished chanting and there was a flash of light._

 _Then they were at an unfamiliar area that looked like a forest. It didn't take him long to realize that she had somehow teleported both of them to safety. They were suspended a few inches in the air for a few moments before they landed softly on the ground. She set the NinjaNomicon on top of a dark blue object that Randy realized was his schoolbag._

 _'Where did she get that?' He frowned, although it wasn't too clear through his mask._

 _The girl turned to him, her dark eyes not meeting his but settling on the beads around him instead. She held it in her frail-looking hands and all at once he was released from whatever hold they had on him. He staggered down, and unable to keep his balance he pitched forward._

 _She caught him before he fell face-first into the dirt. The sensation felt warm and gentle, almost as though he was folded up inside the petals of a flower. He was surprised, but this didn't last long as she quickly set him down next to the side of a tree trunk for him to lean on, almost as if she detested holding him or even the very thought of it. Then she started rummaging through his bag._

 _"W-What... are you?" Randy took several deep breath's as he struggled to move. He almost didn't realize that had said those words._

 _She glanced at him once and said, "I am a Kitsune, a Fox Spirit." She said nothing more and took out his spare phone, which he almost never used because there was never any need to in the past -he suddenly remembered Theresa, and if he was free to move he would have hit himself for not being able to call her back- and then placed the receiver near her ear._

 _Randy contemplated on the implications of her words. 'A Fox Spirit?' He gave her a once over and invisible labels starting with 'Fox _' seemed to attach themselves to her tail, mask and ears in his field of vision, and he thought that she might not be lying. Though it was hard to believe that those particular things were real. He also personally thought that the movement of her mask bordered on the level of creepy and that did not, in a literal sense, help her image. Well, she had legit powers so she wasn't crazy or anything, and she did help him out..._

 _Then Randy heard Howard's voice slice through the silence of the forest and he wanted to say something to him, but then she was already saying stuff to him instead and soon she hung up._

 _The Kitsune returned his phone to his bag and he noticed vaguely that as she stood still, she seemed to be taking note of his trembling hands and the erratic heaving of his chest from the pain he was experiencing in various parts of his body. He could tell from the quick glances she gave to her surroundings that she looked as if she was didn't want to do something and was searching for other options from the expanse of the forest._

 _He was about to find out what this was about soon._

 _Though she hesitated, she turned towards him and place a light hand on his chest._

 _Randy winced slightly at the pain, though she was applying a minimal amount of pressure, and he wanted to ask her what she was doing, but then she said, "It's alright. Just relax." Her voice soothed him, and so was the area that her hand occupied on her chest. He then realized he was getting sleepy and he struggled to keep his eyelids from closing. He didn't trust her at all, what if she was an enemy? Well, she did save him, but still... he was the Ninja, he should be able to take care of himself..._

 _"Your injuries are grave." He heard her say, though her voice seemed to float far away from his grasp. He saw her shift slightly nearer to him, so that he could feel her furry tail's brushing against his arms and hands through his suit. She was close enough that he could see a few red markings on her shoulders and arms from the slight tear's in her clothes._

 _"Rest now." The Kitsune told him reassuringly as he released his last few holds on the wakeful world._

 _The last words he heard were, "Don't worry. It's going to be okay. As the Ninja, you cannot die, or else Norrisville, no, the world will..."_

 _And he sunk into the abyss of sleep._

* * *

"Hellooo? Earth to Cunningham." Howard waved his hand infront of Randy's face and the latter snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh? Ah, what were you saying?" Randy blinked.

"I just got here. Sheesh, what is with you? You've been zoning out a lot lately." Howard 'hmph'd and handed some nacho's back to him, it took several seconds for Randy to register that he had asked for them earlier.

"What, too good for nacho's now?" Howard drew them back slowly and Randy immediately grabbed them out of his hold.

"No way, nachos are always, and forever will be, the cheese." Randy said as he started chewing on the chips, the cheese goo nearly dripping down unto his hospital gown.

"That's the spirit!" Howard hi-fived him, and then drew his hand back in disgust from the cheese goo.

Randy laughed and soon Howard did too. Everything was starting to seem well, when a shadow cast itself over them from the direction of the window, followed by the ringing of a bell.

Both of the boys turned towards the window and Randy's eyes widened in shock.

There, sitting lithely on the windowsill with her nine tails enveloping her and her silver hair and fox ears glittering in the sunlight, was the Kitsune.

* * *

AN: So yeah, I'm saying this now _ I have the tendency to make minor and sometimes major changes to previous chapters if I suddenly realize that there's something wrong there, but I will be saying that I did make edits. But so far nothing's wrong with Breaking Fire. Anyway, if there are any feedbacks, feel free to review them ^~^ also for those who don't know, Kitsune's are Fox-spirits in japanese folklore.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, kindly R&R ^~^ thanks.


End file.
